Momentos
by Unholy Evil Queen
Summary: Recopilación de pequeños relatos de momentos cotidianos y no tan cotidianos en la vida de nuestras amadas protagonistas. Serán capítulos independientes de no más de mil palabras. Cien por ciento Swan Queen. Capitulo 2: Tu perfume
1. Un beso de desayuno

**Saludos a todas. Les cuento que es la primera vez que escribo SWAN QUEEN, así que espero les guste. **

**Espero que los disfruten y dejen sus reviews así me hacen saber si quieren que continúe subiendo caps.**

**De más está decir que ninguno de los personajes de OUAT me pertenece, lamentablemente.**

* * *

**Un beso de desayuno**

_"El día nos recibe con una mañana soleada en Storybrook"_ murmuraba el televisor a lo lejos. Emma mezclaba con la cuchara el contenido humeante de la taza mientras tarareaba su canción favorita. Aspiró el agradable aroma y se sonrió. Observó la amplia cocina y caminó a dando pasos acelerados hacia la esquina. Tomó un pequeño vaso fino y le puso dentro una flor que había tomado prestada de los jardines de la gran casa. Acto seguido colocó el improvisado florero sobre la bandeja y camino hacia el recibidor donde se encontraba la imponente escalera de mármol blanco. Subió sonriente. Ilusionada por ver el rostro de su mujer cuando la viera. Generalmente era ella quien la despertaba con sorpresas la mañana después de una noche fantástica en la cama. Pero ahora quería hacer una excepción. El resfrío de Regina no les había permitido hacer nada sin que la alcaldesa estornudara o intentara sonarse la nariz o se agitara de manera preocupante por la falta de aire por las ultimas tres noches.

-No quiero contagiarte. - Le había dicho las reiteradas veces que habia intentado besarla. - Aléjate. Hoy dormirás en el sofá. - Había decretado la noche anterior. Obviamente y como ella siempre hacía. Desobedeció las ordenes de su reina y se quedó abrazándola y velando sus sueños hasta la madrugada. Tranquila. Sabiendo que había dormido bien. A diferencia de las noches anteriores donde la alcaldesa había sufrido de fiebre, tos y romadizo incesante.

Emma empujó la puerta que se había entrecerrado con la rodilla intentando mantener el equilibrio. Apoyó la bandeja sobre el escritorio y se acercó a ella. Se quedó observándola de pie en silencio sin poder evitar que una cálida sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.

Ella era la única, además de Henry, que podía verla en una situación tan íntima. Una profunda ternura la embargó de pies a cabeza. La altiva alcaldesa descansaba de costado con la nariz de color carmín y la boca entreabierta intentando inconscientemente respirar con normalidad. Se agachó acercándose a ella y depositó un suave beso en su frente. Acto seguido corrió un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su rostro ubicandolo detrás de su oreja provocando que Regina reaccionara.

Abrió primero un ojo con dificultad. El día se le hacía más brillante que lo habitual. Quizás por que Emma había abierto las cortinas de par en par en algún momento de la noche y el sol estaba dándole de lleno en los ojos. Lanzó una mezcla de suspiro y quejido y se tapó con el acolchado hasta la cabeza.

-Te odio.- balbuceó haciendo reír a Emma. -

-¡Mentira! - le dijo destapando su cabeza para hacerle pequeñas cosquillas en el cuello. - Se que me amas con toda tu alma. - Regina se dio media vuelta para darle la espalda. - No puedes vivir sin mi por que soy el ser mas adorable de este mundo.

-No es cierto.- se quejó la mujer de cabellos oscuros debajo de la estapa. - No es adorable alguien que te despierta de madrugada. -

-Vamos, que son las diez y si te he despertado es por una buena causa. - Regina volteó levemente la cabeza para verla de reojo y notó a Emma levantándose para buscar una bandeja. - Te he preparado un delicioso te con miel y limón para que te aliviane la congestión y la garganta. - La alcaldesa la observaba con los ojos iluminados. A pesar que detestaba ese tipo de infusión. No podía evitar llenarse de amor por el hermoso detalle de su mujer. - Me tocaba a mi traerte el desayuno a la cama. - Regina se sentó. Sostuvo la bandeja sobre su regazo mientras Emma acomodaba las almohadas en su espalda. - ¿Esta cómoda majestad? - ella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Emma se sentó a su lado y acarició su mejilla con ternura. - Déjame besarte. - suplicó tanto en la voz como con la mirada. - Son tres días ya. Te necesito. -

-No. - Respondió con una apacible sonrisa. Levantó una de las manos que mantenía sobre la bandeja y acarició el rostro de la rubia. - No me perdonaría que te sintieras mal por mi culpa. Es suficiente con que tengas que ocuparte de mi en éste estado. -

-Pff- se quejó su compañera. - Como si me molestara en algo. Atenderte para mi no es una molestia. Es un placer. -

-En todo caso. No quisiera que te pegaras la gripe. - Emma hizo pucheros causando una incontenible risa en la alcaldesa. - Eres hermosa ¿lo sabes? - Ella se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la morena lentamente. -

-Solo sé que jamás había visto una mujer que se viera tan sensual con la nariz roja -

-¡Malvada! - se quejó la alcaldesa. - Yo que me pongo romántica y tu... - Pero la rubia no la dejó terminar. Selló su reprimenda con un beso en los labios. Suave. Atrapando el labio inferior de Regina entre los suyos. Para luego repetir el acto con el superior. Regina tomó el rostro de Emma entre sus manos intentando profundizar el beso pero una fuerza en su interior la obligó a cortar el contacto. Apresurada se dio media vuelta para buscar un pañuelito de papel. Emma la veía atónita hasta que comprendió la situación cuando un estruendoso estornudo se dejó sentir. -

-Ahora si estoy llena de tus virus. - rio Emma.- Ya que... dicen que lo mejor para curar el resfrío es transpirar. Y yo te he querido hacer sudar hace ya un par de noches. Pero no me dejabas. Ahora que has permitido que toda tu influenza se aloje en mi garganta no tienes excusa. - Emma corrió la bandeja y la apoyó en el suelo. Se acomodó sobre ella colocando sus rodillas a un costado de sus piernas y sosteniéndose con sus manos sobre el colchón. Manteniendo su rostro frente al congestionado de Regina. - Ahora no te puedes escapar mi reina.

-No te detienes hasta que consigues lo que quieres ¿Verdad Swan? - Emma arqueó una ceja satisfecha y dedicó una ultima mirada a su mujer antes de volver a saborear sus carnosos y tan apetecibles labios. -

* * *

_**Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Y les agrade la idea de ir dejando pedacitos de historias por estos lados. Se que es practico leer cuando andas con poco tiempo.**_

_**Nos leeremos en la próxima, si ustedes quieren. **_


	2. Tu perfume

**_Saludos gente hermosa, me alegra mucho saber que han pasado y le han dado un follow o un fav a estos momentos._**

**_Quiero agradecer en especial a"EsthefyBautista y a Fanfictioner sq" Que se tomaron su tiempo para comentar esta historia._**

**_Y a todos los que pasaron y leyeron pero no han podido dejar su mensajito, también les agradezco. Espero poco a poco ir conociéndolos._**

**_Sin más los dejo con el cap de hoy_**

* * *

**Tu perfume**

Las pisadas aceleradas de Henry se dejaban oír estruendosamente en el recibidor de la casa. A los pies de la escalera Emma miraba al niño meter sus manos nerviosamente en los bosillos.

-Vamos chico que no es para tanto, es sólo una ida al cine. - rio al ver como el muchacho volvía a quitarse su mochila de la espalda para hacer un recuento de los elementos que había guardado.

-No es sólo una ida al cine. - volvió a cerrar su mochila y colocarla sobre uno de sus hombros. - Es la primera vez que voy a ver una película en la pantalla grande. Sin contar que es la primera vez que salimos los tres desde que ustedes se volvieron pareja. - Emma lo miró con ternura sin poder evitar que un cosquilleo perturbara su estomago.

-¿Y tu madre? - sonrió de lado y miró hacia el piso de arriba buscando con la mirada a Regina. Henry se encogió de hombros volviendo a quitarse la mochila de la espalda. - Estás poniéndome nerviosa niño. - se quejó con una sonrisa.

-Es que, vamos a salir de Storybrook, los tres, ¡juntos!. - Henry se volvió hacia ella con expresión preocupada. - ¿estás segura que mamá no perderá sus recuerdos al cruzar la linea? - Emma sintió un pequeño golpe en su pecho. Después de todo lo que habían pasado. Luego de haber luchado tanto por asumir sus sentimientos. Si llegara a ocurrirle a ella lo que Gold había pasado con Belle perdería la razón. Emma acaricio el rostro de Henry para tranquilizarlo intentando a la vez, tranquilizarse a si misma. -

-No te preocupes, ¿Acaso te olvidas quien es ella?. Además, ya ha salido una vez de aquí. Para buscarte - Volvió a levantar la vista ya un poco más ansiosa. Pero Regina aún seguía sin asomarse. -

-¡MAMÁ!- gritó Henry desde el piso de abajo. Segundos después pisadas de talones golpeando el frío piso de madera se hicieron oír y la figura de Regina se asomó por el barandal. Emma se quedó prendada al ver a su mujer vestida con un entallado vestido rojo, discreto, muy a su estilo. Medias negras y un delicado cinto negro enmarcando su cintura.

-¡Henry! ¿Qué te he dicho de gritar así? - dijo en tono sereno. Arqueó una ceja y miró a Emma esperando apoyo. La rubia se encogió de hombros. La alcaldesa volvió la vista al muchacho que la veía divertido. - No corresponde que un caballero llame de esos modos a una dama. Si quieres hablar conmigo sólo tienes que subir. - Emma aún la observaba con la boca abierta. Terminó de decir ésto y dando media vuelta desapareció.

-Lo siento mamá- Henry agachó la cabeza para ocultar su risa.

-¡Regina!- gritó arrepintiéndose al mismo segundo dándose cuenta que había cometido el mismo error que Henry. El la miró y cubrió su risa con sus manos. Emma enmarañó con sus dedos el cabello del niño antes de subir corriendo las escaleras.

* * *

En el cuarto, Regina terminaba de colocarse rimel en sus pestañas. Aún estaba descalza y le faltaba colocarse el labial. Sintió los inconfundibles pasos de Emma acercándose a su habitación. La vio entrar en el reflejo del espejo y la miro arqueando una ceja.

-¿Esas son formas de subir? - preguntó fingiendo enfado. Emma sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Después de verte con ese vestido no podía demorarme ni un poco más en venir. - dijo acercándose hacia ella para colocarse detrás de la alcaldesa a milimetros de su cuerpo, torturándose a si misma por no concretar el contacto. Con sus manos acaricio el aire que contorneaba su figura acercando su nariz a su cuello. Inhalando el delicado aroma que desprendía su piel.

-Aun no me he puesto perfume. - Al ver la actitud de la rubia Regina se dio media vuelta quedando frente a ella.

-Es mejor que no te lo hayas puesto. - comentó provocando curiosidad en su compañera.

-Creí que te gustaba. - su voz denotaba cierta decepción. Emma asintió.

- Ese perfume que compras es delicioso, más aún cuando se combina con tu piel. Pero el aroma que desprendes tú. Aquella fragancia que nace de ti podría identificarla en cualquier momento y lugar del mundo por que eres tu. Es tu esencia. - Regina sonrió, bajó la vista sin poder evitar como el rubor se apoderaba lentamente de sus mejillas en contra de su voluntad. Abrazó a la rubia por el cuello intentando volver a tomar su postura. Emma era la única persona que había logrado hacerle perder el equilibrio con sus acciones. -

-¿Te me has puesto romántica? - pregunto riendo de lado fijando la mirada en los ojos color cielo de su mujer. -

-Extrañamente tu siempre me pones tontamente romántica. - sonrió Emma depositando suavemente un beso en aquellos labios que tantas sensaciones le procuraban. -

-¡¿Emma?! ¡¿Mamá?! -

-¡Henry! - dijeron al unisono dándose la vuelta para verlo y separándose al instante. -

-No se preocupen, no me están traumando ni nada por el estilo. - dijo el chico al notar los rostros absortos y acalorados de las dos mujeres. - Lo que si me traumatizará, si no se apresuran, es el perderme la función de las seis de la tarde, luego de haberme ilusionado con ir al cine. - Emma le dedicó una mirada cómplice a Regina mientras ella sedaba la vuelta para terminar de arreglarse.

-No te demores mucho más. Te ves hermosa con y sin maquillaje. - dijo la rubia antes de salir por la puerta en compañía de su hijo. - Regina se sonrió ante el espejo cual quinceañera halagada por su primer amor. Se sintió extraña. Jamas se había sentido tan feliz. Ahora tenía lo que siempre había añorado. Amor y una verdadera familia.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado. Si quieren más, haganmelo saber. Espero sus reviews. Hasta prontito.**_


End file.
